


An Unbreakable Bond

by Gee_Grace



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Guanlin is a bit of a brat, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, No smut because Guanlin is a baby, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Smitten Jihoon, They're soft for each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mention of other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Grace/pseuds/Gee_Grace
Summary: Ok, so maybe Park Jihoon had a giant crush on Lai Guanlin.Being tied together for a day was a slice of heaven for Jihoon; what was better than getting to spend all day with the Maknae?An accidental confession leads to a moment that Jihoon never thought would come true in a million years and he certainly wouldn't forget it any time soon.(Not that the Woojin/Sungwoon/Jisung trio would ever let him, even if he had wanted to)





	An Unbreakable Bond

Jihoon stumbled out of bed to the blaring sound of their own song, finding most of his fellow members already gathered in the front room.

The room was covered in red rope, strewn between the furniture, with the staff crouched at the far end of the room giggling at their disgruntled appearances. A quick look around told him everyone looked as dishevelled and confused as he did, hair sticking up at all angles, bare faces stiff puffy from sleep.

Seongwoo managed to entertain the cameras with a failed limbo attempt before stretching to grab the box on the table.

It was announced that they’d be tied together in pairs to go out and spend their last free day before their official debut. The thought was daunting in itself, knowing that after today, things would never be the same; they wouldn’t be able to wander outside as normal people anymore.

But as scared as Jihoon was, he wouldn’t give it up for the world.

Even though he’d known these boys for a relatively short amount of time, they truly felt like a family and it was sad to think it wouldn’t last forever.

They were sent back to their chosen rooms to wait to be called to follow their red rope trail until they found their partners. Jihoon’s mind drifted to who the fans may have voted for him to be with; would it be Daniel, given they got 1st and 2nd and people seemed to like them both? Maybe Daehwi, because they were both the cuter members of the group?

Selfishly, he hoped that it would be a certain long-legged maknae, who’d also captured the hearts of many.

Jihoon couldn’t blame the fans for liking Guanlin, given he was the tallest, stunning to look at and generally just a bundle of mischief. 

Though maybe he was projecting his own thoughts a bit there, as his eyes fell on the young boy across the room. He was lucky he’d ended up deciding to share a room with the other, meaning he could spent as much time with him as possible without it looking suspicious.

_Ok, so maybe Park Jihoon had a giant crush on Lai Guanlin._

But it wasn’t like anything would ever come from it, for various reasons that Jihoon didn’t even want to think about. He could dream.

He’d dated a few people during high school (all girls, of course) but he grew bored of them all too quick and felt like something was missing in the relationships. The girls’ lips were too soft, too pliant and generally too covered in heavy scented lip glosses that just didn’t do it for him.

They would all talk about how cute he was, or how young he looked and it was dull.

He wanted someone to look at him like a man; heck, he wanted the person looking at him to BE a man.

It was easy to pass off closeness and touchiness as skinship and fans lapped it up like water on a hot day, so being close to his fellow members was something he never worried too much about. The only downside was that was all it would ever be, skinship for the fans – Korea was hardly the most accepting place of gay people.

So when he found out the Gods were clearly in his favour in the form of being tied to Guanlin, he internally rejoiced.

The smile on the younger’s face was gummy and beautiful and Jihoon let himself be pulled into an excited hug.

“Hyung, looks like I’m with you” Guanlin knocked their shoulders together playfully as they headed out to the car, climbing in a little precariously with the tie between them. The deal was that if they got irritated with each other, the tie got shortened (not that he would mind that), but it was highly unlikely he could ever get mad at that face.

Jihoon giggled when Guanlin stumbled over his Korean talking about the types of dogs he likes and before he could stop himself, he blurted that he’d be Guanlin’s dog and realised how weird it sounded.   
He deferred back to his aegyo to play it off, barking and panting like a dog would as he shot Guanlin a playful look.

The other laughed all high-pitched and addictive as he patted Jihoon on the head.

Then came the topic of the infamous kiss from Produce 101, when they’d been selected. It was a stupid promise he’d made when the younger had been teasing him, requesting a kiss if they both got through. He wasn’t going to actually do it, too scared he’d accidentally kiss his mouth rather than his cheek, but Guanlin had grabbed him until he gave in.

And of course, just his luck, pictures and videos had been taken and would circle the internet forever.

He still remembered the feel of Guanlin’s cheek against his lips, hands holding his shoulders until he had relented. He also remembered the sly smile he’d received after he’d given in, as Guanlin finally let him go, looking smugger than ever and just briefly Jihoon thought maybe the attraction wasn’t so one sided.

But he had brushed those thoughts off pretty quick, not wanting to give himself too much false hope.

After a long drive, in which they chatted about everything and nothing all at once, they finally were dropped out in an old village decorated with pretty murals – though what scared him the most (and Guanlin, judging by the look of horror on his face) was the sign for the army they were stood looking at.

He shot the staff a pleading look, praying that they weren’t going to a boot camp.

No one had suggested it in the meeting earlier in the week, so surely they weren’t going to work out.

Guanlin shot him a look that mirrored his own and he put on his best kicked puppy look as he asked the staff what they were doing. After a bit of leading them on for entertainment purposes, the staff finally revealed that they were going to play some sports together in the village and grab some food.

They were basically left to wander the streets, being followed by the crew until they stumbled up an angel wing mural.

Of course, Guanlin moved in front of it and Jihoon angled the camera so it captured it perfectly. This was how he saw Guanlin; a heavenly creature that looked like he was sculpted by the Gods and he lost himself as he stared at the other boy for a moment too long before he ducked his head and carried on with the younger in tow.

After an awkward encounter with some elders, in which Jihoon sang and danced with a face as red as a tomato, they challenged the staff to a game of basketball.

Jihoon did actually enjoy ball sports and he knew that Guanlin was good at them too; when dinner was bartered as the loser’s punishment, Jihoon was quick to suggest chicken, as Guanlin had been talking about it all day. It was worth it just to see the smile on the other’s face as he scored the first point.

It was an understatement to say that Guanlin was good, he was more than good.

Jihoon could see the staff getting more and more disgruntled with every smooth throw the taller made. The sound of the ball swishing through the net was satisfying, both in the sound and knowing that it was Guanlin who was winning for them. It let him pretend for a minute that he was doing it for Jihoon.

Of course, that was just a fantasy.

As the final throw secured them the win, they hugged and laughed and bounced around, stomachs rumbling eagerly.

“Chicken, chicken!” Guanlin giggled, jostling Jihoon around in excitement until the staff relented and took them to a little restaurant where they were left mostly to themselves – with the exception of the occasional glance to make sure they still had the tie on.

They were sat opposite each other on a small table, packed full of various fried chicken and sides.

Knowing that it was free, only made it taste so much better and Jihoon grunted in satisfaction as the sweet and spicy taste hit his tongue. It was truly a good choice and Jihoon made sure to let Guanlin know, though the younger only rebutted saying that actually it was Jihoon’s idea, technically.

He just rolled his eyes and nudged Guanlin’s leg under the table with his foot as he took another bite.

“How’d you reckon the others are doing?” He asked, gulping as Guanlin sucked on his fingertips to get rid of the sauce remaining.

“Minhyun and Jaehwan are definitely going to come last, they bicker about everything” Guanlin snickered, passing Jihoon a big bit of plain fried chicken from the basket closest to him. “I also don’t know about the trio, that’s a whole extra person to argue with” He shrugged, taking a swig of his drink.

“True, do you think we’ll lose any?” Jihoon asked, a smile on his face as Guanlin snorted.

“No” Jihoon raised an eyebrow as Guanlin shot him a smirk. “You’re too soft Hyung, you’d do anything I say”

“Don’t flatter yourself, maknae” He chuckled, proud of himself with how coolly he managed to play it off, though he knew that everything the other was saying was right. If Guanlin asked him to jump, he’d ask how high and it honestly scared him a little how much he’d do anything to make the other happy.

Guanlin rolled his eyes and knocked their feet together again playfully.

“It’s ok, you can pretend you don’t love me all you want” Guanlin winked at him and shoved another bit of chicken into his mouth; Jihoon felt a flush creep up his neck like a traitor and he made pointed eye contact with the bit of chicken in his hand, rather than Guanlin.

They were soon interrupted by the staff, telling them they were going to wander around some more, do whatever caught their attention. Whether it would air or not, they didn’t really know but to be honest they just wanted to spend the whole day away from the dorm, knowing they’d not get the chance again.

The village they were in was really very pretty, whoever had painted the murals on the walls was very talented.

They stopped every now and again to investigate one further when any caught their attention. Jihoon had lost count of how many pictures the staff had taken of them in various places, though he was sure they’d probably not see half of the pictures again.

“Look, Hyung, a football pitch!” Guanlin dragged them both over to an empty pitch, with old worn posts stuck into the ground. A very tired looking football sat in the centre, looking like it might just sag if they picked it up too hard. But Guanlin’s enthusiasm was infectious and Jihoon’s heart swooned with the smile the other shot him as he kicked the ball in his direction.

“Jihoon Hyung is good at football, he has good thighs” Guanlin was talking to the camera, shooting a smirk over his shoulder.

Jihoon flushed and made an embarrassed noise, but made a point of not arguing about it, or they’d lose some length on their tie.

It was hard to play football properly against each other when they were only allowed a metre apart, but the staff were tired from playing basketball earlier so they didn’t complain. Guanlin giggled when the ball he’d kicked nearly hit Jihoon in the face, but all he could do was smile and push the younger gently.

At one point, they both went for the ball at the same time and their feet got caught, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

Guanlin landed atop the elder, face far closer than would be normally acceptable and Jihoon couldn’t help the way his eyes dropped to the other’s lips. He wondered what would happen if he kissed the   
Taiwanese boy right then, what would the staff say? What would Guanlin say?

But he didn’t have any time to dwell on it when some staff rushed over to check they were Ok, helping them both back to their feet.

The younger only apologised with a gummy smile, hand rubbing at the back of his neck and Jihoon could have sworn his cheeks were tinged pink.

 

 

The journey back was uneventful with the pair of them feeling totally worn out, especially after Jihoon had played up to the camera about being too full, having eaten too much chicken until Guanlin knocked him back onto the seat with a smile, head coming to rest on his shoulder.

Nothing more was said and Jihoon felt his eyes grow heavier, feeling content with the warmth of the other right next to him. The next thing he knew, he was being gently shook awake by none other than the maknae who motioned over his shoulder to the bigger mini bus parked next to them.

When they had every one on the bus, Jihoon was conned into a mini argument (not even with Guanlin) and so their tie was reduced moments before the prices were handed out. Guanlin didn’t say anything, just smiling at him but Jihoon couldn’t help but feel a little bad that it was his fault they didn’t get the expensive cameras too.

He knew how much Guanlin liked photography and he felt more than a little bad it was him who stopped them.

“Hyung, I don’t mind, it’s OK” The younger threw his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders, forcing the elder to look at him.

Jihoon just nodded, smiling apologetically up at the other boy and relaxing into his side. His mind drifted to the sleeping arrangements for that night, the ties were on for 24 hours and that meant they were going to have to sleep with them on. Either they’d have to sleep on the bunk at an uncomfortable angle, or they’d have to share a bed. 

A single bed.

It was really late by the time they got back and they changed into their pyjamas that Daehwi and Jinyoung had bought. The gifts were a cute idea and he didn’t mind the giggle he got out of seeing Minhyun and Jaehwan’s chosen outfits, looking more like they were coming out of a nursery than a boy band.

He really appreciated his band members, each and every one of them brought something different to the group, making them complete as one. Wanna One. As cheesy as it sounded, there was always going to be worries about how well 11 strangers would gel together, living under one roof, but so far things had been nothing but golden.

After a few late-night snacks and some joking around, as per usual it was finally time to go to bed.

They each shared hugs and goodnights, separating into their individual rooms – they were on the bottom bunk, of one of the two bunk beds in the room, squished into a tiny single bed. The only other people in the room were Jisung, Woojin and Sungwoon, strewn between the two beds on the other bunk.

Guanlin was pressed against the wall, with Jihoon barely on the bed next to him, both on their backs staring up at the metal slots of the bed above them blankly.

Lots of giggles and frustrated noises were coming from the other bed as the trio tried to sort out who was sharing the bed and who was going to have to sleep with their arm hanging from the bed above. Jihoon smiled in their direction before turning onto his side to face Guanlin and give them some more space.

Instinctively, the other’s head turned to look at him too, a soft smile on his face.

“Hyung, you were supposed to shut the light off before you got into bed” Woojin whinged, as he was pushed towards the switch, arm fully stretched to not make the others get out of bed. The room was bathed in darkness and Jihoon could only see the outline of Guanlin until his eyes adjusted enough to make out his features, inches away from his own.

His hands felt clammy and his heart was beating out of his chest, to the point he was sure the other could hear it.

“Today was fun, Hyung” The other murmured, alongside whatever the others were whispering about from the other bed.

“I had fun too, it was nice to spend some time together before it all gets crazy” Jihoon replied, snuggling further under the duvet. Guanlin sighed and nodded, the reminder that things were going to change big style was not an unwelcome one per say, but it was a scary one. No one knew how popular they’d actually be, only time would tell.

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry” It was as if Guanlin could read his mind and his worries. “We have each other no matter what happens with the fans, or the music and that’s what matters” It was easy to say that, but if they didn’t perform well, they might be dropped sooner than the year and a half deadline.

“Not forever” The words escaped his lips before he had time to think about them.

Guanlin’s smile dropped from his face and a hand swept over his cheek, wiping up tears Jihoon wasn’t even aware he was producing.

“Oh Hyung, please don’t cry” The younger rolled onto his side to face Jihoon and pulled the smaller boy closer to secure him in a firm hug, hand smoothing over his back in calming motions. The excited giggles and whispers told him that no one else had noticed he was crying, thank god. “We’ll be friends forever, I promise”

But that was just it. Jihoon didn’t want to just be friends forever, he wanted more than he could realistically have.

“What?” Guanlin’s hands paused on his back and Jihoon froze; had he just said that out loud?

_Well shit._

“I – uh” Jihoon felt the burn of a fresh round of tears threatening to fall, he had just royally fucked up whatever premature friendship they were building all in the blink of an eye. He made to leave, hand coming to desperately claw at where they were joined, but the hand on his back only clenched in his shirt as the arm around him tightened.

There was no way out without kicking up a fuss and alerting the others.

“Sshh, it’s ok, Hyung, calm down” Guanlin’s low voice washed over him even as he tensed and clenched his eyes shut. “I like you too, you know” His breathing actually stopped as he froze again, not believing that the younger was actually saying this and it wasn’t just his imagination running wild. “Look at me, Jihoon”

He cracked his eyes open, staring hesitantly into the other’s – how Guanlin managed to look so calm he’d never know.

The hand on his bank released his shirt when Guanlin was sure Jihoon wasn’t going to bolt, smoothing the ruffled fabric out before drifting up his side, coming to rest on his cheek. Jihoon’s brain officially stopped working when Guanlin’s gaze flickered to his lips briefly, before he shuffled impossibly closer.

“Did you think I didn’t already know? I wasn’t kidding earlier when I said you do anything for me” Jihoon flushed, pouting at the insinuation that Guanlin was just playing with him. “I thought you would have figured it out too, but clearly not… Silly Jihoonie” Guanlin smirked, breath tickling Jihoon’s skin.

“Yah, I’m still your Hyung, brat” But the insult was half hearted and far too fond to be offensive.

“But you’re so cute, so small” Guanlin teased, nose nudging Jihoon’s as their lips barely brushed together. If Jihoon moved another inch, they’d be kissing and he couldn’t convince himself of any reason why he shouldn’t. So he gave in to the cravings he’d been having for weeks, pressing their lips together shyly, barely a peck.

He leant into the hand cradling his face as Guanlin shifted slightly, propping himself up a little to get a better angle.

The kiss was firmer this time, more controlled by Guanlin as he tilted Jihoon’s head, moulding their lips together. His lips were so different to a girl’s, Jihoon mused – they were still soft from all of the product used to keep them looking nice, but they were plumper, firmer and more insistent against his own.

He wasn’t used to being led in the kiss, normally having to be the initiator.

There was something so nice about giving over the control to Guanlin, even if he was a few years younger than himself. His own hands bunched in the front of Guanlin’s pyjama top to ground himself as the other pulled back so he could breathe, eyes glinting even in the darkness in a way that would have made Jihoon blush if he wasn’t already a pretty shade of pink.

It only took a few seconds before the other was leaning down again, pressing a chaste kiss and then another.

Jihoon nearly whimpered when his bottom lip was sucked into Guanlin’s mouth, teeth teasing at the flesh until it was swollen and red.

Not wanting to be completely submissive, Jihoon forced their mouths together properly, tongue tracing the seam of Guanlin’s lips until it slipped barely inside. He felt the other’s smirk more than he saw it, before a foreign tongue pushed back against his own in a battle that he would inevitably lose.

His mind was too gone, too lost in everything Guanlin to care.

He honestly thought he could spent all day like this, just kissing and cuddling, shrouded in darkness.

Until a particularly loud giggle echoed through the room followed by Sungwoon’s teasing voice. “If you two are going to do that much longer, you’re going to have to leave, some of us need to sleep” He then cursed as a smack echoed, Guanlin and Jihoon pulled apart, looking wide-eyed in the direction of the other bed.

Jihoon could just about make out three sets of eyes watching them and he whined, burying his face in Guanlin’s shirt to hide his face.

“Yah, Hyung, you’re corrupting our precious maknae” Woojin chortled, followed by a heavy sigh from Jisung and he told them to shut up and leave ‘his babies’ alone. Though he did then make a comment about keeping it private, before ordering them all to shut up so he could actually get some sleep before dawn.

Guanlin chuckled and apologised for both of them, flopping back down onto the bed to throw his arm over Jihoon.

“Shit” It didn’t last longer as the youngest sat up. “I forgot about the cameras” It was followed by another embarrassed noise from Jihoon and several more laughs from the other boys in the room, although Jihoon wasn’t too worried. It wasn’t like the staff would air something like that, it just might be a little awkward looking them in the face tomorrow.

“Goodnight, assholes” Jihoon muttered, letting Guanlin pull him into a spoon.

“G’night PanWink”

“For fucks sake”

Jihoon couldn’t help but smile, maybe things were going to be ok after all.


End file.
